The Form Of Eternal Art
by Sweet-Confessions
Summary: He holds a secret and unknown spot in her heart...and her past. Does she believe he can love or is it all fun and games to the puppet? SasorixOC some DeidaraxOC Rated M for rape and stuff...
1. You're Out

**W00t, my Deidara story is in the house! *dances***

**Well, this is the beginning…and it may be a little between Deidara and Sasori, so beware! Mwahahahahaha! This is also way before the Akatsuki even set their attack on Konoha.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_I can't believe it had to be like this…"_

"_I'm sorry, my dear…it's how you were meant to carry on…"_

"_How will I find a purpose this way?!"_

"_You will see…be aware for one of the red cloud…"_

17-year-old Anata awoke in her home with a cold sweat. Every night, she heard those words in her dreams. The red cloud…she still had no idea what it was supposed to mean. Shaking off those worries, she arose from her bed. Giving a bit of a groan as she dug through her drawers for clothes, her eyes still half closed with the sleep deprivation, she thought about what she'd cook for breakfast that morning.

Her everyday chores consisted of cooking the breakfast and dinner, making sure her younger cousin was gone and on time for school at the ninja academy, and of course being on time for her own meetings with her team squad. Her uncle was very busy most of the time, which is why she usually had to do the cooking.

That and the fact he was a huge prick. She felt bad for her cousin, seeing as the young boy was pushed to heavy limits with his jutsu because of her Uncle. The man saw everyone who was unable to use strong jutsu to be weak in general.

She was quite used to his attitude anyway. If she had to count, she could guess he'd kicked her out of the house over 12 times before. His temper was so short, he blew a fuse if she made even the slightest smart-ass noise. Seeing as her mother had died only 2 years before and her father disappeared off the face of the Earth, she had no choice but to stay with the jerk.

Kicking on her sandals and pulling her dyed purple hair up into a messy ponytail, she grabbed her headband off the dresser before running down to the confines of the kitchen. Her small hands immediately reached around for food items, including eggs and bread. Shoving a piece of the wheat into her mouth, she began cooking up the food in a hurried fashion. She had to meet her teammates early, though she was still unsure as to why.

Small feet padded across the floor and into the kitchen. A small voice called out to the girl. "Morning, Anata!" 7-year-old Kyon ran in, his dark brown locks sticking every which way on his head as he ran up to the girl's side. "Ohh, what are you making? Eggs? Yay!" He clapped his hands. She grinned, swallowing the bread in her mouth.

"Yes, Yes. Kyon, did you brush your hair this morning?" She asked, tilting her head. He kicked his foot.

"Yeees…" He cooed. She giggled at the innocent look on his face.

"Nice try. Now get your butt in the bathroom and clean yourself up. I have to hurry up and get out or Sensei will kill me." She flipped the eggs onto a few plates.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her before running out of the kitchen. She continued to giggle to herself. That little boy…she loved him so much.

Finally finishing up the food, she set the table and placed everything down right as Kyon came skipping merrily back in. "Kyon, remember, eat properly. And don't let Uncle be really rough with you today." She wagged her finger at him. He nodded a bit pitifully.

"Yes, Anata…" He smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back.

"Alright, love. I'll see you later today." She reached over to press a kiss to his forehead before she kicked her heel on the floor a few times and headed out the door.

When she arrived at their meeting spot, she met a bit of an odd sight. It wasn't her teammates or her Sensei who were standing in the trees. Funny…she thought that Urey's letter told her to meet them on the outside of the leaf village gate. But these figures…

In a flash, the two figures hopped from the trees. One seemed abnormally large, like it wasn't a real body. It seemed more like…a monster. He was wearing a large straw hat. The one next to him was wearing the same hat, so she could barely see his face other than the few strands of blonde hair that fell longer than the straw itself. His hands flexed by his sides as his lowered head was pointed in Anata's direction.

Then something caught her eye. The black cloaks they were wearing…it was embroidered with red patterns that looked exactly like clouds. Her memory immediately flashed to her dream's words.

"_Be aware for one of the red cloud…"_

Could they be a secret to the words she'd been hearing in her dreams? That was the question she was hearing. Raising her arms, she narrowed her unusual red-brown eyes at the quiet figures. "Speak…why are you here? Where are my teammates?" She scowled, her fists clenching angrily. There was a chuckled, but she couldn't tell which one had made it.

The more humanlike one lifted his head, grabbing the side of the straw hat to lift it up slightly and stare her dead straight in the eye with one piercing blue one. Just the way he was staring at her…sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't see his mouth, but she knew he was smiling.

"Is she really the one, Sasori-Danna…hm?" His voice came out slightly husky, but incredibly sexy nonetheless. His attention turned to the larger, shorter figure next to him. There was a loud 'hmph' that emanated from the creature.

"Your name is Anata Kohiki…am I not correct? Just been promoted to ANBU medical ninja status." The creature's voice was scary, as if it really were a monster talking. He must have been a machine of some sort. More importantly, how in the hell did they know her name?!

"Who wants to know…?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she kept her guard up, both eyes locked on both figures. The blonde chuckled.

"She's quite a pretty one, yeah?" He pulled his hat off, revealing that his hair was even longer than she'd expected, tied in a large ponytail on the top of his head. Now that she could see him better, she noticed the large carved line through his headband. A former ninja of the stone…now a rouge.

"Whatever, Deidara. Just hurry up and deal with her. I don't want to hang around here longer than we need to." The creature known as Sasori answered. She hissed.

"Mind explaining to me why the hell you are here and who you are? What have I done to you…?" Anata could tell something was really bad here. She felt the evil around them both. Rouge ninjas were not exactly friendly.

Rather than open his mouth, the blonde lifted his left hand and she watched in absolute surprise at the _mouth _on his _hand._ It made no sense…this man had some really rare power. Out of the mouth appeared a small white bird, no bigger than his hand in general. Her upper lip twitched. What was he going to do with that?

He held his hand out, giving the small bird a little toss towards her. In pure confusion, she didn't bother to move, instead going to smack it away. Once she reached out, his hand shot up in a hand sign. With a silent word, the creature exploded right in front of her, getting her entire hand in the most painful part of the explosion.

With a yelp, she jumped back from the now hovering smoke, clutching her bleeding hand to her chest as she coughed from inhaling some of the explosion. Before she had full time to recover, she found herself two inches away from the blonde's face. His lips were curled in a smirk.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She hissed, knowing that she could attack him at any point while he was standing there. But she really didn't know this guy's technique. He could really hurt her if she didn't think correctly or did something wrong.

"Heh…for an ANBU, you aren't very smart, are you?" He asked, leaning in towards her face. "Strike one." She growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" She spat in his face before bringing her leg up into his side, making him gasp a bit and step sideways. Taking that chance, she turned around to face him, making a few hands signs. "Wind Style: Razor Leaves!" Using the falling leaves around her, she sent them spiraling at the blonde, who only smiled and jumped up into the air right as a fair-sized bird flew by and caught him right on its back. He grinned as he looked at her.

"Strike two, hm..."

Cursing to herself, she readied herself for another attack before feeling strong metal tangle around her entire body. "Wh-What the-?!" Her head turned back to meet the beady eyes of the mechanical looking creature. She'd forgotten about him! She really wasn't ready for ANBU status…

"Enough now, little girl. It'll be a lot easier if you just come calmly." He chuckled. "Unless you'd like me to put you onto the brink of death…" She shivered at this. Deidara came back down, the bird disappearing in a puff of smoke as he landed gracefully on his feet in front of her.

"That's strike three…and you're out, yeah?" He cooed. She felt a sharp pain on the pressure point in her neck and her eyes slipped closed as she passed out in the grip of Sasori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Hmm…how was it, Dei?**

**Deidara: I think that's the first time I've ever been…playful, yeah…**

**Me: You weren't being playful! You were being an ass! That's how you always are!**

**Deidara: I didn't say anything about my art, un!**

**Me: You USED it though! SHUT UP, I'LL GET TO IT!!! YOU COMPLAIN TOO MUCH!!! *makes Deidara ramble like a fool in the next chapter***

**Deidara: HEY!!!**


	2. The Red Cloud

**Yo! Well…no reviews yet…except for that one. Thank you person!!! 8D Alright. Here's my next chappie!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: The Red Cloud

She felt like she had been strangled…it was so hard to breathe. Opening her eyes was impossible. It was like someone had towered a bunch of small bricks upon her eyelids. Straining, she finally managed to open her red-brown opals. She glimpsed at the ceiling above her head. Where was she?

Groaning, she sat up, her hand reaching down to keep herself upright. Her hands tightened in black silk. Silk…? She didn't remember ever owning silk. What had happened before she fell asleep? She couldn't seem to remember. _Alright, Anata…what the hell happened to you…?_ She thought, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"So…you're awake, hm?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. Anata's body froze as the voice pierced her memory. The voice…

"You…" She murmured. "You kidnapped me…" She felt her teeth gnash together in anger. Turning her head, she saw the one known as Deidara leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall straight across from him.

"Sure…would you have come quietly, hm?" He asked, tilting his head in her direction. She exhaled. No…she wouldn't have. But she wasn't going to say otherwise. "Look, I really don't think you understand why you are here, right, un?" He asked her. She had begun to notice that he seemed to speak audible grunts after some of his sentences. Honestly, she found it funny, but she wasn't going to laugh.

"No, smart ass…I don't. Where am I? Why am I here? And why in seven hells am I in your room?!" She jumped off of the bed. He growled a bit and, before she blinked, had a hold of her wrist and he pinned her back onto the bed, hovering over her.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, little bitch, hm…" He snarled. Her eyes were wide. She could already feel her heart leaping in her chest. She wasn't just scared, but angry as well. What right did he have to tell her what to do? She clenched her fists as her wrists were being pinned.

"You're the one who needs to watch his mouth…the most you could do is tell me why you decided to attack me and take me wherever we are…" She glared hard up at him, which earned her a hard slap to her face.

"I knew you'd pull this shit, Kohiki…back talking." Addressing her by her family name? She'd never had someone do that. With that thought on mind, she hadn't noticed when he'd pulled her arms up over her head, gripping them both in one of his bigger ones. "Well…they don't think you're awake yet, yeah? Maybe I should teach you a little bit of your lessons." He chuckled. She blinked, her eyes filled with both fear and hatred for this man.

It turned to just more fear when his free hand slipped under her tattered shirt. She could feel something warm…wet, traveling over her skin. His tongue! For a moment, she felt like aiming for his balls and running. But she couldn't reach when he'd had her pinned underneath him.

"S-Stop…don't touch me with that disgusting thing!" She squealed, kicking her legs and struggling in the grip of his other hand. She watched his face turn from smiling to frowning. His eyebrows turned down in anger.

"First…" He started, ignoring her protest. "You aren't allowed to tell anyone here what to do…and you will obey, hm. If you don't, you will get in trouble. And you technically aren't mine, yeah…so I wouldn't be able to save your ass." She trembled a bit. The hand sneaking up her shirt grabbed a hold of her covered breast.

"This…isn't fair…" She whimpered. Why had she suddenly become such a fucking sissy?! This had never happened to her before. Yet, the sight of someone overpowering her, touching her in ways she disliked, seemed to zap her energy.

"Second…" He continued. "Life here won't be very fair, yeah…" He rolled his eyes. "Trust me…" She'd missed those words, seeing as he'd mumbled. "Last…for now…if you think I'm bad, you might want to stay away from the one called Hidan…" This name seemed to make his face scrunch up in hate. "He'll probably destroy you worse than anyone else here…inside and out…"

"Okay…okay…please…" She mumbled, turning her head away from him. Her body was shaking so badly, if he'd kept on, she probably would have broken. This didn't sound like a great place to stay…she just had to handle it until she could find a way out.

"Aw, but I'm not done yet. You've got a very beautiful body, Ms. Kohiki, yeah…" He grinned, giving her breast a slight squeeze. She opened her mouth, about to go off on him, but a slam against the door stopped her. Thank God…

"Who do you think you're kidding, Deidara…? Bring her out into the main room…" A deep, older voice ordered through the door. The blonde scowled and jumped off of her.

"Fine, Sasori-Danna, un!" He looked down at her shivering frame. "Damn…get the hell up before I decide to ignore him, hm…" At these words, she shot up from the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as she stood up. Sasori was the same one that had come along with Deidara when they took her. Why did he sound so different now…?

She kept her eye averted from his blue ones as she walked out the door he pushed her towards. "Oh…and address them properly, yeah…or it'll be your problem." He added. She gave a small nod of her head. At least in the main room she could look around for an escape route for later.

It didn't take long to get to the main room. As soon as they entered, though…she wanted to haul ass right out of there. There were at least 8 other members of the Red Cloud. All of them, the ones who had headbands, had marks that proved them to be rouge. She gripped herself tighter. Out of this whole group, there was only one other girl…and she was just as frightening.

Two of them terrified her the most though. The first being the silver-haired one with the lavender eyes who was looking at her like she was easy bait. The other was the one who wasn't sitting but standing next to the woman. So many piercings…and his eyes…she knew them. They were so rare. The Rinnegan…

"Here you go, Leader-Sama…" Deidara shoved her in the back and she stumbled forward until she was dead in the center of the circle of murderous rouges. There was no sign of the monster-looking Sasori. She didn't care to ask why he wasn't there.

"Anata Kohiki…" The one with the Rinnegan stepped forward. She cringed, refraining from stepping away. Instead, she bowed her head. She hated having to be so…submissive. But her life depended on it. 9 against 1 wouldn't work in her favor.

"Leader…Sama…" She choked out, trying to keep from stuttering. She wanted to ask questions. But she knew she wouldn't get to…or she'd probably get in trouble.

"I'm guessing you want to know why you are here…?" He asked her, raising a pierced eyebrow. She gave a small nod of her head. "To put it simply, you belong to this Organization now." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"…H-How…?" She asked, clenching her hands together in front of her, trying so hard to avoid screaming at the top of her lungs.

"We know of your separated clan. The powers you possess, the powers the Kohiki clan possessed, will be a good advantage for us. Thank your foolish Uncle for promising a power like yours. He saw you as weak…that is why he gave you up." She grit her teeth, lowering her head again as she covered her face. Her Uncle? He actually gave her up? She didn't know he'd hated her that much.

She could feel the wetness building up in the corners of her eyes. She'd never see Kyon again? Never see her friends or her Sensei again? No more Konoha? She couldn't cry in front of this man. But it was so hard not to.

"Has Deidara told you the rules…?" The Leader asked her, as if trying to avert her from shedding tears. She nodded.

"I do not know…if I received all of the rules, Leader-Sama…" She replied, hearing Deidara scowl again behind her. He gave a small sigh.

"Very well. Mainly, listen and do what you're told, don't backtalk or disobey, speak to everyone with respect, and don't dare try to escape…you will be punished for any broken rules." He told her. Again, she nodded.

"Yes, Leader-Sama…may…I ask you something…?" She asked, looking at him, trying to keep her face calm, as to please him.

"…Go right ahead…" He mumbled, crossing his arms. She gulped.

"Does that mean…I'm not allowed…outside…?" She asked in a small voice, her head pulled to her shoulders. He simply watched her for a second.

"As of right now…no. Once I have begun to trust you, you will be allowed outside if somebody is willing to take you. You'll most likely be doing nothing but training around here, seeing as there is nothing else for you to do." He answered. Her shoulder slumped. But she did not dare complain.

"Uhm…may I ask…names…?" She asked again. He gave an aggravated groan and then nodded. In all honesty, he did not like the little innocent girly act she was pulling.

"You may just call me Leader…" He started. His eyes turned to the raven and the blue shark-looking man. She caught the Sharingan in the one's eyes. An Uchiha. "That is Itachi and Kisame." She bowed her head again.

"Itachi-san…Kisame-san…" She murmured. The Leader turned to the woman and the plant with two different faces. He slightly freaked her out. She wasn't sure what he was.

"Konan and Zetsu…" He nodded. Nobody replied, so she figured they were waiting for her proper 'addressing'. Inwardly, she was snarling at every one of them.

"Ms. Konan…Zetsu-san…" She bowed again. Leader gestured towards the still staring silver-haired male and the man with a mask. His eyes were a whole green, almost like an alien.

"This is Hidan and Kakuzu…" He looked at her. Uncaring if anyone could hear, he spoke in a low voice to her. "You better watch yourself with Hidan…" She flinched. Deidara had warned her about him to. Now she didn't even want to know. She just turned to the two and did the same thing.

"H-Hidan-san…Kakuzu-san…" She squeaked. When she rose her head, Hidan's cold, seemingly lustful, stare was burning into her retinas. She stood up straight automatically and waited for the redhead to be introduced.

"You've met Deidara….and that is Sasori." He finished. Her face went bright with surprise. Sasori?! It was really the same man?! The monster must have been a transformation…or something. When she looked at this redhead, his cold brown eyes caught hers. She lost herself for a second. Behind those cold eyes, she saw a little bit of confusion. Or it must have been her. But…he was handsome. She shook her head. There was no time for thinking like that!

"Deidara-san…" She blinked a few times. "Sasori…Danna…?" She asked, unsure whether she should use it or not. He rose an eyebrow. Behind her, Anata could feel Deidara's anger rising.

"Sasori-san is fine…" He replied, closing his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Unless you want to call me Danna…I don't care…" She smiled a bit weakly.

"Alright…Sasori-Danna…" She actually felt like giggling a little bit.

"Now that you know the names…you may wander the house…but you will be watched everywhere…so watch yourself." They were really scaring a lot of sense into her. She had to make sure she didn't forget anything, or she'd be killed. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

His welcome sounded more like a threat to her. But now she knew the name of the Red Cloud Organization. The group of violent murderers she'd heard so much about. The Akatsuki…

Yeah…she was in hell now…

* * *

**Me: Yaaay! 8D I win! LOL!!!**

**Deidara: Win…? How…hm?**

**Me: Cause I'm awesome.**

**Deidara: *slaps forehead* I didn't ask why…**

**Me: Here's my one wonderful reviewer!**

_XSweetXSourXSoul_

**Me: Thank you!!!! *purrs* Let's go, Dei!!! We must finish that scene you started with Anata! *yanks him* BYEEEE PEOPLE!!!!!!!**

**Deidara: I didn't do that, yeah! Gah! *gets yanked off***


	3. The Puppet

**Yo, what's up, my diggie dawgs?! 8D**

**Sasori: …What are you doing…?**

**Me: Speaking…homie?**

**Sasori: …I don't think anyone cares…just write.**

**Me: T3T You're so mean, Sasori-Danna…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Puppet

She was allowed to wander around the lair…but she really didn't want to do it. At the same time, she did not want to stay in the room with Deidara. There was no doubt he'd probably try to touch her with those perverted hands of his. This thought made her shiver. She definitely didn't want to be here.

Now that she'd finished bullshitting with the Leader, she had to look around and make sure she had all rooms and exits memorized. It would probably help her a lot more later. What really frustrated her about being here was the fact that the Leader didn't seem to overjoyed that she was with them, even if he knew about her apparently 'strong' power.

It was almost like a really big prison cell. She was just there with nowhere to go, no reason for really being there. If he'd cared about her arrival at all, he would have probably thrown her ass into a training room right in the beginning.

As she pondered these thoughts, she knew Deidara still had his eyes on her. He hadn't stopped staring at the back of her head since she left the main room. He was pretty much following her around, even when the Leader said she was free around the lair. After a few minutes, she finally gave a frustrated sigh.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, turning her head to look back at the blonde standing with his arms crossed not 10 feet away. His one blue eye narrowed at her.

"I don't trust you, stupid girl, hm. That little innocent girl act you were pulling in there was pretty damned sad, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Leader-Sama said I could wander the house, but I don't think I really need you to follow me everywhere. I'm smart enough to know that I won't get anywhere by running off." She told him. He wagged a finger at her.

"Remember, you aren't allowed to talk back to anyone here, hm…" He grinned at her, which made her face fall in complete anger. No doubt this guy was the youngest of the whole group. He acted like it as well. Spoiled, Rotten, Smart-ass.

"Alright, fine…" She mumbled. Her stomach growled and she blushed, putting her hand against it. "…Where's the kitchen?" She asked, receiving a scoff from him.

"There's no point in going in there. There's barely any food and none of us can cook anyway, hm…" He replied, pointing to a door on the far left. She ignored his warning, walking into the old-looking kitchen with a raised eyebrow. It hadn't been used in forever, which was really easy to tell.

"Wow, I guess you weren't lying…" She said, waltzing over to the cabinets, searching everything until she found what was lying around. Rice, bread, a big lot of vegetables that were about to go bad, but were still good. She shrugged as she put these contents on the counter.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed in response as she grabbed a dusty knife and began to clean it off on her shirt.

"What's it look like? I'm making food…" She replied, slicing up the vegetables as she grabbed a pot from the corner. She quickly cleaned it off under the sink before filling it with water and sitting it on top of the firewood stove. She made a few hand signs. "Fire style…" She blew a small puff of fire from her palm, setting the wood under the stove to blaze.

Deidara continued to watch on, almost amazed that she was actually cooking. He'd never seen anyone make food, seeing as the Akatsuki sucked at it. "Do you do that stuff all the time?" He asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much…" She replied, pouring the rice into the slow boiling water. She grabbed another pot and filled it with water as well, tossing the veggies in and setting it beside the cooking rice. "I was in charge of making all the food back at home…" She didn't want to think about her Uncle. He was the one who'd given her away to these brutes. She didn't want to be here with them, but she had no choice. Why had he given her to the Akatsuki of all people?

"Not even Konan knows how to cook, un…" Deidara muttered, watching the pots as if they would come alive at any moment. Anata chuckled softly.

"Not all girls know how to cook, Deidara-San…" She told him, watching the rice and veggies cook. Deidara stood in silence as Anata cleaned some of the dusty bowls. Minutes went by when she finally pulled the pots off the stove and waved out the fire. She poured the mixture of potatoes, corn, carrots, and peas in the pot of rice.

"So what is that supposed to be, hm?" Deidara asked, walking over to look into the pot, which she was now mixing the rice and veggies together. She rose an eyebrow.

"Just call it Pilaf…" She answered. "Rice Pilaf…" She reached out to grab two of the clean bowls, filling them with some of the cooked rice. "You can make some good stuff even with the simplest of ingredients." She passed him a bowl and smiled a bit, opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of liquid seasoning. "Use this if it tastes too plain. I'm sure the others are hungry too."

As if on cue, Kisame entered the kitchen. "I smell food…" He looked at the pot sitting on the counter and the bowls in both Deidara and Anata's hands. "You cook?" She quietly nodded.

"I was going to come see if you wanted any…" She whispered, going back to that soft innocent girl act. Deidara made a face at her and she secretly glared at him.

"Wow, you are certainly trying to get on good sides, aren't you?" He chuckled, walking over to the pot as the others began to enter. The Leader blinked in Anata's direction.

"You made food?" He found this quite surprising seeing as she'd just arrived and she was already trying to be good. She nodded again, this time saying nothing. Instead of making small talk, everyone followed Kisame to the food.

Anata looked around, noticing that Sasori wasn't in the room and also noticing that Hidan was giving her that look again. A chill ran up her spine. Trying to ignore it, she turned to Deidara. "Isn't Sasori-Danna hungry?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I doubt he is." He almost chuckled aloud, wondering if she even knew he was what he was. She stuck out her lower lip.

"Nonsense, he needs to eat too." Why was she caring about their health now?! She was supposed to hate them and want them to die, yet her motherly instincts she had with Kyon was affecting her in this environment that was very unfit.

Before he could reply, she left his side to make an extra bowl, sitting it aside as she ate her own food. "Not bad, girl…" Konan mumbled, eating another bite of her food. Anata could tell she was angry that she couldn't cook.

"Thank you, Ms. Konan…" She bowed her head slightly. Leader leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm just surprised you made something like this for everyone with the little food we had here." He looked at her, his eyes showing his impression in her. She smiled weakly.

"I don't think there's enough food to do it again though…" She replied, spooning another mouthful of rice into her mouth. He made a face, as if thinking of what to do but said nothing. The silence went on the rest of the time. She finally finished her food, glad to get out of the kitchen as she grabbed up the other bowl. "I'll be right back…"

She received no reply from anyone as she left the kitchen in search of Sasori's room. Not too much longer did she find it, seeing as he was inside and she could feel the chakra that was barely emitting from his body. She gave a soft knock to the door.

"…What…?" His voice asked from the other side. She slowly pulled it open, walking in a few steps before his cold brown eyes turned on her from across the room. She expected that to mean 'don't come closer' and stopped in her tracks.

"I…uhm…I brought you some food…I mean, I thought you'd want to eat and everyone was digging into it…so…" This wasn't an innocent act. She actually couldn't help but talk like this in front of the redhead. He intimidated her. His brown eyes confused her in such a way she could not understand.

He didn't reply to her, but slowly reached a hand up and gestured her forward. She gulped, stepping into the slightly dark room. "Close the door…I don't like it open…" He ordered. She slowly closed it, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Around her, she could see the figures, the silhouettes. But she didn't know what they were. "Don't be an idiot…come here…"

His voice was so scary…but yet, she was drawn to it. He had some enchanting feeling to him. But she could tell he was very impatient. So she paced herself, walking up to his side as he sat at the worktable in front of him. Stopping, she eyed the wooden pieces that were scattered over the table, different gadgets and strings. Was he making…a doll? A puppet?

In the midst of these thoughts, Sasori reached up and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her down so she was at eye level with his sitting position. The deep chocolate of his eyes burned hers and she immediately lost herself in them. Why was this man so intimidating…but at the same time, hypnotizing?

"…I'm not hungry…I don't eat…" He said in a low voice. She blinked. Her mouth opened as she dared to ask.

"Why…don't you eat? It doesn't make sense…" She whispered. He reached down to take the bowl from her, sitting it on the table before grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened. He was ice cold…colder than the look in his eyes.

"Because I made myself a part of eternal art…I do not need to eat." He answered. She lowered her eyes from his face, trying to comprehend what he was saying. It slowly came to her. The figures, the wooden pieces on the table, the strings…

"You are…a puppet…?" She asked, clenching her hand at her side. Not living as a real human being…she didn't know how he was doing it. He'd made himself into something that lived forever? He watched her with that expressionless face.

"I am…Sasori of the Red Sand…" He murmured. He was a puppet master…she'd remembered the name now. The figures around her were puppets created by Sasori, who was a puppet himself.

"…I'm…sorry. I didn't know…I mean…" She didn't want to upset him. But it seemed her stuttering was what was actually ticking him off. He gave an aggravated sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave now…" He told her, releasing her wrist. She nodded, her eyes looking to the bowl on the table. Instead of reaching out to take it, she left it there. For some reason, she didn't want to believe Sasori didn't eat.

"Yes, Sasori-Danna…" She croaked, turning and slowly walking from the room. A form of eternal art…a puppet. She closed the door behind her.

"Eternal art…that which lasts forever…continues to live over time…" She whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall. Sasori's art…himself.

Anata rubbed the side of her head in a little paranoia. A small hesitant mumbled slipped from her lips. "What's really going on here…? What's wrong with me…?"

* * *

**Me: Hmm…awesomeness. I love Sasori…8D**

**Sasori: …This chapter had a lot of me in it…**

**Me: And there will be even more of you, Puppet boy!**

**Sasori: …Whatever…**

**Me: I love you, Saso-Danna~! *purrs***

**Sasori: Right…the reviewers…**

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Shadows4Twilight**_

**Me: Lol, 2 reviewers! W00t! Alright, Saso-Danna, time for bed! *drags him off***

**Sasori: Don't pull me, woman.**


	4. Egotistical

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! *Cry face* I hate to admit it. I want a frickin' set of Akatsuki plushies though. 38

Ah, well, no complaining. No one's gonna buy me plushies…*sob* Okay, next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 4: Egotistical

Anata re-entered the kitchen, her face flustered with the embarrassment she was feeling. Her encounter with Sasori had her heart racing. Deidara was the first to turn to her. "Did he actually take the food, hm?" He asked, his one blue eye wide with surprise. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Uhm…no. I left the food in there." She replied, walking over to the now empty pots as his gaze followed her. She felt so awkward. Eyes were watching the back of her head, daring her to do something stupid. "…He uh…told me what he was."

"Ah, the fact that he's not human…?" Leader asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched her as well. She nodded slowly. "I thought you would have known that when you first saw him."

"Well, I kind of…didn't know he was the same person until you'd introduced him." She said, feeling even more embarrassed by this. She wasn't going to mention that the puppet almost made her swoon, mainly because of the personality he possessed.

"I don't blame you there, yeah…" Deidara replied, biting slightly at his lower lip. "His normal appearance looks incredibly human. The form you saw was a puppet that he works inside, hm…" She sighed, starting on cleaning up the mess. She was going to be a slave here too, she was sure.

"Anyway…" Leader turned to the other men. "I've already told you our priority. So Itachi and Kisame, head out as soon as possible. Zetsu is already searching for the main base." The shark nodded, standing up and leaving the room, followed by the Uchiha. The others must have left earlier because the only ones left were Leader and Deidara. Not for much longer though.

"Should I show her, Leader-Sama, hm?" Deidara asked, rising from his seat. Leader followed suit, turning to head back into his office.

"Make sure it's set up correctly first…" He replied before gliding out of the room. Great…she was stuck with the blonde again. He grinned at her.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me. Sasori-Danna and I aren't assigned to anything, so I'll be training with you." His face seemed to fall. She guessed this was a waste of time to him. He grabbed her arm suddenly, dragging her into the main room, and sitting her down on the tattered couch. "Wait here…"

Before she had the chance to reply, he was gone. She slumped against the couch, folding her hands into her lap as she waited. The main room was so damned dark and eerie. She wasn't enjoying being alone there. But at the same time, the alone time was quite relieving.

She didn't get that alone time for long though. One of the Akatsuki members walked into the main room, his smirk growing more at the sight of her alone on the couch. She knew him…he was the one that both Leader and Deidara warned her about.

"Damn, they left you alone?" He chuckled, walking forward. She quickly tried to think of what to say or do. She wasn't allowed to talk back to anyone, but couldn't Hidan be an exception?

"Deidara-San said he'd be right back." She replied in a soft voice, hoping that would drive him to leave her alone. But it didn't. Next thing she knew, he'd grabbed her and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch. "Uhm…what are you-?"

"Shut up." Her mouth snapped closed. "You are so fucking small, I could snap you in two." He grinned at her lowered eyes. "Damn, if only."

She was definitely afraid now. Would she get in trouble if she lashed out at him? She was unsure, but she wasn't about to let him touch her. As this thought came to mind, she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. Her face went red with surprise. How the hell could someone get a hard-on so damned fast?!

"…Hidan-San…please, let me up." She croaked, squeaking when he'd ignored her, instead reaching up to roughly grab her breast.

"Damn, not exactly as big as I like them, but that doesn't matter." Her eyes widened. The nerve he had! She brought back her fist to punch him, but he caught on before she hit his face. His hand left her mound to snatch the flying punch. "Bitch, you've got some real guts, you know that?" He snarled.

His other hand dug into her back, actually pinching skin and she whimpered, her fisted hand unwrapping once again. He tossed her off, pressing her face into the cushion of the couch with his left hand as his right traveled over her legs, which were folded underneath her. She cursed herself for wearing shorts.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She tried to push herself from off the couch, but the pressure of his hand against the back of her head only made it impossible. She continued to make noises, protests as he gave a hard slap to her bottom. She gasped, coming to a sudden stop.

"Good, now stay that way. Your fucking struggling doesn't make this easier on either of us." Even his voice frightened her. She kept at a complete halt, pleading and praying to herself. His hand reached forward to cup the front of her shorts, pressing against her still covered core. She continued to whimper. "Holy shit, you ARE small…" He chuckled. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you, Anata."

The use of her first name…now she didn't want to hear it anymore. Her body was shaking slightly; tears burned her eyes. Her one wish was to kick him so hard that he couldn't use that sick fucking thing ever again. If only he wasn't so strong.

"Hidan, what the fuck, un?!" She heard Deidara's voice from the side. About time. She was about to burst into tears and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Fuck off, terrorist! She's not here for any particular fucking reason, it's only fair if some of us get her too! Besides, I think it was my fucking turn!" Hidan yelled, gripping the back of her head until he was nearly ripping her hair from its roots.

"She's off limits, dumbshit, yeah!!!" She heard the footsteps coming towards them and found herself being yanked off the couch. Deidara pulled her to his chest, still cursing out the immortal. "She's not going to be another one of your sacrifices, Hidan!"

"Shit, Deidara, you are a fucking buzz kill! This whole house is full of rapists, there is no way she's going to stay a fucking innocent for long." Hidan seethed before leaving the room, stomping off.

Anata shuddered. Rapists…she wanted to leave this place. She was going to die. The man holding onto her right now…he did that stuff to girls too. She knew that from when she woke up in his room. But right now, he'd just saved her ass, like he said he wouldn't be able to do all the time. For that, she was grateful.

"…Th-thank you…Deidara-san…" She whispered. It was just it. She knew her place. She wouldn't get anywhere trying to fight off the truth. She might as well have been a regular woman with no chakra at all.

"I told you, stupid, hm…I'm not going to save your ass all the time. So start watching yourself." He told her. He was the one who'd told her to wait and left her alone…but she wouldn't tell him that. Instead, she nodded.

"Yes, Deidara-San…" She mumbled, gently pulling away from him. She felt so violated and disgusting, she just wanted to scrub his fingers off of her skin. She looked up to the blonde. "What were you doing?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry about it, un. Come on." He ordered, turning to head into one of the hallways, with her at his heels. In the way back of the hallway was a large metal door. He pulled it open. The walls inside were made of stone, slightly cracked and broken in a few places from collateral damage.

"What's this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the inside training room, yeah. Since you aren't allowed to go outside yet, you have to do your training in here. It's fairly large, so space shouldn't be an issue, hm…" He seemed to be talking like a professional, but she got the thought that he was just rambling.

"So, you're going to train with me?" She asked, walking into the well-lighten room, looking around at the boring gray walls. He closed the door behind him.

"I find it to be useless, un. I think you can train by yourself, but Leader-Sama insists…" He grumbled. "This is only going to show you what my powers are and that's what I don't like. Any other way I wouldn't care, yeah."

"Well…you could just do taijutsu with me, Deidara-San…" She offered, looking over at him. The look on his face answered that for her. He wasn't a close range fighter.

"Shut up and just show me anything you've got, yeah. I have to report this bullshit back to Leader." He retorted, shoving his hands in his cloak into the pouches at his sides. She really didn't want to fight. She was frustrated and tired. But she had no say-so in this.

Bringing her arms up, she made a few hand signs. Her main style was wind…how was that going to work with a long-ranged fighter?! He was boxed up actually…she had the advantage until their training was moved outside. She flashed her last sign, bringing her palms down as if she were about to summon something. Instead, a blue aura swirled around her hands. "Wind Style: Rising Whirl"

A small disc built under her hands, flashing a clear color. The disc was mainly wind collected and mixed with chakra to stay at a standstill on her palm, which also emit chakra. Deidara watched with interest, his hands slowly chewing up the clay in his pouches, thinking he'd start off with C1. As dangerous as they may be, she could handle it.

What really irked him was the fact that using explosives in that shithole of a room wasn't going to be very smart. But it was Leader that ordered HIM to fight her INSIDE. He waited impatiently for her to move.

Anata finally stood straight, holding the disc out in front of her. Deidara seemed to be waiting. But he was in for a slight surprise. She didn't have to move for this attack. "Shinju…" She whispered. The wind shot forward at an incredible speed, straight at the awaiting blonde.

He just barely caught himself, flipping to the side, sliding across the stony floor as the wind headed for the wall where he once stood. "That's not good enough, yeah!" He grinned at her. She smiled in response. His immediately fell. What was that look for?

The disc spiraled to the right, right before hitting the wall and flew back at Deidara. "Ack!" He jumped to the side again. It was fairly easy to block the attack. "Come on, Kohiki, this is stupid, un! I can dodge this thing with ease!" He yelled at her.

Fine, he wanted it, he asked for it. She flashed to one side, moving from side to side, trying to confuse him while controlling the flying disc. He dodged it once more, turning around with a wide eye to see her falling from behind him with another disc in her hand. She gave it a hard toss at him.

He grimaced. So, two of them? She had good chakra control obviously. "Art is fleeting beauty…" He rose one hand as he dodged, his centipede C1 slithering from his cloak sleeve. He backed up quickly, making a hand sign as it collided with one of the wind discs. The explosions wasn't as big as it usually was, but enough to stop the power and make it disappear.

"Not bad, Kohiki, yeah. Keep trying." He chuckled.

"Already did." She answered from right behind him. Before he had a chance to react, she grabbed his arm and twisted it, flipping him hard onto his back onto the ground. The second wind disc dispersed as she looked down at him. "Sorry, Deidara-San." She let go of his arm and he got up quickly, fuming mad. She didn't really blame him…he was knocked down so easily.

"Good for you…" He growled, his face slightly red. He was embarrassed. She smiled lightly at him. If he'd just stop talking, he would have had a better chance.

"I'm sorry, really." She frowned as he continued to glare at her. Scoffing, he grabbed her throat, backing her into the stone wall. She blinked. "What did I do?" She asked, shivering at the cold rock on her back.

"I saved you from Hidan and you flip me." He hissed. So, he was trying to make excuses for losing now? She sighed deeply. He was…so…egotistic.

"I said I'm sorry. You told me to show you…" She answered, pulling her neck into her shoulders. He huffed and roughly grabbed her chin, jerking her head up to slam his lips on hers. She gasped, grabbing at his shoulders. This only proceeded to him tightening his grip on her chin.

She'd never been kissed before and this was not how she'd imagined her first one. Especially not with a man from the Akatsuki. Not with…the bomber!

His leg pressed between hers, her being so small, he didn't have to put much effort in lifting her slightly with his knee pressed against her. This made her gasp again and he took this opportunity to thrust his tongue through her lips.

Her face turned red. She actually liked his kiss, though it was rougher than she would care to have. His tongue curled around hers, the grip on her chin loosening ever so slightly. She gave a soft moan into his mouth, which made him grin against her. Her eyes slid closed as she felt the need for air pressing at her lungs, about as hard as his lips were pressed to hers.

When he finally pulled away, she was gasping for breath and he had already torn her shirt open. Before she managed to protest, he cupped her breast in one hand, dipping down to bite at her neck. The mouth on his hand bit at the fabric covering her bosom.

"Deidara-San…d-don't…" She whispered, her lower lip trembling. He scowled.

"Forget it, get used to it. Trust me, I'm a lot easier on you than Hidan will ever be, yeah. He's the last one you want touching you like he did earlier. That was nothing compared to what he's done to other girls, hm…" These words made her tremble.

"B-But…" She started. A yell came from the main room. It sounded a lot like Leader. Deidara groaned angrily.

"God dammit, un!" He pushed off of her, letting her body fall to the floor. "You got off lucky again!" He wiped at his cheek, grumbling. "Let's go, hm." He pulled open the metal door and walked out towards the main hall.

Afraid of following him, but more afraid of Hidan seeing her alone again, she stood up, her hand covering her mouth as she followed him out. For some reason, his words when they were battling came back to her mind.

_Art is fleeting beauty…_

Fleeting…she shook her head. So…Sasori thought art was eternal…Deidara thought art was fleeting. It was the artists…the ones that were so confusing to her. She hadn't been around Sasori enough. But what just happened with Deidara…

She shook her head. She feared for her well-being. Feared for her sanity. Just how long until she broke? More importantly…

Who was going to break her?

* * *

Me: Whelp, there we goes!!! 8D I is happy person nao!!! Lol, I love my perverted moments. Hope you readers did too!

Deidara: I'm not that weak, you know, yeah…

Me: I knooow, but I'm like…epic fail at fight scenes. *Cry face* Sorrryyyy…

Deidara: *rolls eyes* I'll get the reviewers…

_MajsanWorld_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Shadows4Twilight_

Me: Whoo, one more reviewer! LOL!!! Next chappie coming soon!!!!


	5. Alone In His Room

**Hiii guys! Sorry for the very very slow update on this story! I know how you like it! Well, I've thought about it and I'm thinking Anata might just end up falling for Sasori. I'm going to put a poll up for it, so make sure you reply for me! Very sorry to say I don't think Tobi will make an appearance in this story. He did come in after Sasori died, so…yeah. You get it.**

**Okay, without further ado, here's the next long-awaited chappie of Two Arts!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Alone In His Room**_

When the two had made it back into the main room, Leader was making his ways with rubbing frantically at one side of his head in utter frustration. The blonde, having been pissed that his moment with the girl was interrupted, gave a low huff as he tried to keep his temper down.

"What the hell, un? Why are you calling for me, Leader?" He asked, blue eye narrowed in the orange-haired man's direction. Anata watched with intense silence, as if knowing that speaking right now would probably mean her head. His Rinnegan turned to the two, showing obvious signs of irritation.

"I just received word from Zetsu and you will be heading out with Sasori shortly. It seems the numbers of those ninja are building up. Kisame and Itachi are already gone on a different mission and Kakuzu is fussing over paperwork. So sending him and Hidan out isn't a great idea either." At these words, the petite girl next to the near fuming blonde couldn't help but feel a bit scared. They were leaving? Even if the blonde had the same intentions as possibly every member there, she was disappointed to find out that Sasori was leaving as well.

Wait, why'd she care?! Well…he WAS the only one that didn't seem interested or even cared about touching her in any way like the others so far had. She now realized how this had worked out. Leader had introduced them depending on who were partners with whom. Which meant whenever the blonde would leave, Sasori probably would too. Great…so now she didn't have her safety net. If they were both in the same place, no doubt Deidara would be up her ass all the time…and probably literally too.

"Are you serious? Ugh, Kakuzu's the one who wants to make more fucking money, yeah. HE should get up and go!" Deidara complained, shaking his head until his blonde locks twisted to and fro. Leader rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not what you think that matters. Now get ready." He ordered. Grumbling, Deidara turned and made way towards his own bedroom. After he left, Anata turned her attention towards Leader, who was now glaring at her. What had she done to receive that look?

"Missions?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity. "Money? That's a priority for you?" Maybe she was being a little too comfortable, but she was told already that she should stop with her innocent girl act. She was trying to be herself now. Leader held up a hand.

"It's not a concern of yours. Do not ask questions." He told her, lifting her chin. "You aren't here for any real purpose. Killing you wouldn't bother me…" If this is the way he was going to be, she almost wished he'd just kill her then. "Now, do what you're told and go tell Sasori of his mission." He released her and she gulped down a nervous 'but'. Going into Sasori's room again? She knew he wasn't interested, but it didn't change the fact that she couldn't stop stumbling over herself AND her words when she was around him. And he wasn't even human! Maybe that was why…

"Yes, Leader-Sama…" She mumbled, spinning on her heel to walk into the next hall, where the puppet's room resided, along with two of the other members' rooms. She took this time to actually scan the surroundings. The halls were rather dull, aligned with an odd array of old candleholders. They were covered with cobwebs and dust, which meant the Akatsuki didn't seem to care much for their living assessments. She made a face as a small 8-legged creature crawled over the walls near one of the holders.

She reached the puppet's room and gave a few small raps to the wooden door. There was no reply. She knocked again. Silence. Then she sighed and turned the doorknob, the door giving an agonizing creak as it slowly opened to darkness. "Sasori-Danna…?" She called, taking a step forward into the confines of his bedroom. She knew he didn't like people holding his door open so she quickly stepped inside and closed it behind her.

"Sasori-Danna? Are you here?" She asked, quietly. There was no reply in the darkness of the room. Anata shuddered and reached around for a light switch, which she successfully found beside the door. Even when she clicked it on did the light even emanate throughout the puppet's room. It's dull shine did give her the ability to see a lot better though.

His room was filled with carved creatures, hanging from the ceiling on their strings. Their wooden faces seemed to stare at her as she wandered forward into the room. His windows were covered with black silken drapes, one pushed to the side slightly to let in the tiniest bit of rays. The walls were irrelevant to color, seeing as the paint was too chipped and dull to know. He had no bed, though she was really unsure why. Instead, his room had three different tables, one empty and the other two covered with random pieces of wood. Waltzing over to one table, she examined the unfinished arm sitting with its 'bony' hand hanging over the side.

Curiosity got the better of her and she reached down to touch the hand. Cold. It was almost like she was touching Sasori. That memory kept coming back to her. The icy grip he'd had on her wrist as he hypnotized her with eyes so cold, it drew her in. A tingle snaked down her spine and brought her body to a tremble. She had to know what was behind those eyes…and she would in time…she hoped.

Looking around a little more, she noticed there was an old pile of papers and what was presumed to be garbage thrown in one side of the room, not bothered to be cleaned. She made her way over, settling on her haunches to dig through the old papers. It didn't occur to her that she should stop being so damned nosy. Most of the papers were blueprints from puppets he was creating. Some of those puppets hung from the walls and others were nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes caught something buried underneath all of the papers. Raising an eyebrow, she dug through everything to grasp hold of something. When she pulled it out, she was surprised to see the old dusty picture in between a large frame. It looked to be a couple and their baby. The woman's face was fair and beautiful. Her long brunette hair caressed her shoulders, a smile of a loving mother upon her features. The male was smiling too, obviously a strong man as his physique was simply charming. His hair was a dusty red, much like Sasori's. In the arms of the mother was a red-haired baby. Was that…?

"What are you doing in here…?" A gruff voice asked from behind her. Startled, she dropped the picture and rose to her feet, turning around to come face to face with the one and only Sasori. His chocolate eyes were narrowed and his teeth pressed together, showing his obviously irritated expression. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace as she bowed her head lightly, mainly to hide the shame on her face.

"Ahm…Sasori-Danna…I…" She started, but was interrupted when his hand reached up to grab her cheeks, pressing her harshly into the cracked walls.

"What gives you authority to come into my room and look through my stuff, little girl…?" Even though Sasori's voice wasn't as deep as a male his age should be, it was frightening nonetheless and she was having trouble coming up with an answer to his question.

"I'm sorry…" She croaked, her vocal cords ragged as she found herself stuttering. "I-I was just…curious. I didn't m-mean to…" Even with her going into that little girl mode, it wasn't exactly an act. Sasori scared the hell out of her about as much as Hidan, but in a totally different way. Sasori scowled in response to her stuttering, for it only strived to piss him off even more.

"Look, you…I'm not like the brat or anyone else here for that matter. I couldn't care less about who fucks you and I'd rather not stoop to that kind of level. But if you piss me off, then you won't receive any mercy. I'm just as capable as everybody here. Don't push me, got it?" Pressing her lips into a thin line, Anata nodded her head slowly.

"Sasori-Danna…I'm sorry…" She repeated, closing her eyes as she waited for the release of his hand on her cheeks. But it only tightened. "Ow…you're hurting me…"

"Apologies won't fix anything, so stop doing it." He ordered then finally took his hand from her face. "Now get out of my sight or I won't hesitate to hurt you…" The command came out in a snarl and she pulled her head between her shoulders. Leader's order…

"D-Danna…" She muttered, softly. "Leader-sama requests you leave with Deidara-san immediately." She was relieved to get it out before he actually decided to do anything to her for not leaving. A few seconds of silence and he waved her off with his hand. With disappointment etched in her features, she quickly left the room.

On her way through the halls, the old picture in the pile of trash came to mind. Could that picture have been Sasori and his parents…? Why would he throw It away? Well…he was a criminal, but did that really mean he couldn't keep the precious memory? Did he even have memories of them? She licked at her lower lip in thought, wondering how much she remembered of her own parents.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"_Anata! What are you doing?" A 12-year-old Anata looked up from the small flower she was planting in the dirt to see her mother coming up to her, ebony hair tied back in a high ponytail to show off her delicate face. She grinned as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her knees._

"_I was performing our tradition, mother. New connection." She gestured to the small flower, telling her mother that stem and sand connected to create new life.. "You said that's what we do before we graduate from the Ninja Academy, right?" She seemed extremely giddy about this, though her mother's face was twisted in giggles. But it changed to a smile._

"_That's very thoughtful of you, Anata. Yes, that is our tradition before taking on the rank of a genin. I'm glad you remembered." She reached out to pat her daughter's shoulder, who beamed happily at her success. "However, you aren't supposed to do it here."_

"_Huh? Then where am I supposed to go?" Anata asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her mother gave a hearty laugh._

"_The conflict between the Sand and Leaf is a terrible one. We pray for the hope that we will one day set our reasons straight and we will become allies again. We have a special spot for these moments, set right between the two villages. Maybe your father can take you there later." As if on cue, a shaggy, dark-haired male exit the small house and made his way over to the two girls. His brown eyes were full of weariness as he rubbed at his eyes. Anata immediately attacked him._

"_Dad! Dad, you gotta take me to the place where we do our tradition!!!" She exclaimed, shaking the half-asleep man back and forth. He groaned a bit in response and grabbed her arms to stop her shaking._

"_Honey, why are you putting it in her head that she needs to do that silly connection thing…?" He yawned, looking over at his wife who simply smiled sweetly and turned her head with a whistle. "We will go later Anata. Promise." He ruffled the girl's hair._

"_PINKY PROMISE, Dad!" She held up her hand, pinky sticking out. He chuckled and took it. "Cross your heart?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

She chuckled at remembering how much she used to say that to her dad when promised her something. She never did get to go to that special place though…he'd disappeared about 3 days after that. She then realized she had come to the end of the hallway, now back in the main room where Deidara and Leader were waiting.

"Kohiki…where's Sasori?" Leader asked, arms crossed impatiently over his chest. She chewed on her lip as she tried to find an excuse good enough for him. 'Yeah, he attacked me and then kicked me out.' Not really…

"I'm right here…" His voice emitted from behind her, making her jump in surprise. Thank God he'd come. She didn't want to get in trouble for simply being unable to bring Sasori into the main room. Leader nodded and Deidara pushed off of the wall.

"Let's go, Sasori-Danna, un…" He murmured, making his way to the front door. As the red-haired male passed her, she met with him eye-to-eye once more, blinking through the entrancement of those cold brown eyes. Then he left, leaving her standing in the main room with Leader.

"Kohiki, wake up." Leader snapped seconds later, moving to stand in front of her. "If you have nothing to do, I suggest you look for something. Standing around here makes you useless." She frowned but obeyed anyway, leaving the main room to clean up the mess in the kitchen made by those who had eaten.

While piling the dishes in one side of the sink and soaking her hands in the sudsy water made in the other side of the sink, she lost her thoughts once again with pictures of her family and the photo of what just might have been Sasori's family, hiding in the darkest corner of his room, but with eyes open wide and a light that reflects more than seen.

* * *

**Me: Soooo sorry for not updating in a million years! I've been so into writing my other story, I forgot about this one for a few weeks…hahaha. But anywho, there you go! Read and Review please~**


	6. The Symbol

**Goodness, I love how people threaten me~ Haha. What's going on, my homies?! I'm trying to boom back into business, but it still seems to go really slow. With me not being able to go to my dad's, I can't really find a reliable internet source to update my chapters...**

**So yeah. I'm trying guys, really. I'm sorry for the slow updates. T.T**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**The Symbol**_

"Whew...done..." Anata watched the murky water spiral through the sink as it slowly disappeared down the drain. It had been really quiet for the last few minutes as she was cleaning the dishes. She was unsure what it was that everyone was doing...but asking would probably get her another smart-ass answer from Leader. The only two she knew weren't in the old place were the artists, who had left for their mission. Confusion had mounted in her thoughts. There was so much she wanted to know about these men but she wasn't going to get the answers. They didn't trust her, which was probably smart on their side. If she were able to escape the clutches of this cursed organization, she'd definitely spill everything she knew.

Now she was standing alone, contemplating on trying to flee. But she knew well enough that jumping to those kinds of ideas would get her in deep trouble. She had to think. She leaned against the counter as her eyes slipped closed. The Leader was most likely brooding somewhere in another room. Sasori and Deidara were gone. But where did that leave the other six? Konan and Zetsu she hadn't seen, neither Itachi or Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu...well, she really didn't care to know where they were. Her hands clenched.

"Damn...think, Anata...think!" She cursed, squeezing her eyes tight. After a few minutes, she slammed her fists on the counter.

"What are you getting so grumpy about?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind her. Her head turned to come face to face with Kisame. Now that she saw him close up, he was almost...fascinating. Small beady eyes, blue skin, sharp teeth. He was just like a shark.

"K-Kisame-San!" She exclaimed, turning around to smile at him, bowing her head. "Uhm...nothing. I'm just a little frustrated is all." He grinned, something that also looked sharky.

"Why? Oh, right. You're in the middle of an S-Class organization and you're the only female." He couldn't help but laugh at this. "Other than Konan. But she really doesn't talk to anybody, so I believe to think she doesn't exist." His hand reached out to playfully tousle her hair. The gesture seemed more of an apologetic thing. "Don't worry, I'm one of those ones who doesn't care to go to that kind of level." This brought some relief to her. And here she was afraid this weird looking creature was going to try the same thing Hidan had.

"I'm glad. It's hard to accept this...I can't handle being here." She murmured, lowering her eyes. He sighed, twisting his sword so it wasn't hanging from his back.

"It won't help any. But let me give you some pointers...you're beginning to think that everyone here is going to tear you apart, aren't you?" She gulped at this question, not even bothering to answer for he knew it already. "There's only two who I know will really do it for entertainment. That's Hidan and Deidara. But trust me, the little terrorist kid isn't as bad as Hidan. As for the others, I can't really say. I haven't bothered to study their sex lives. But Kakuzu seems to be like one who would probably fall to that kind of thing. Leader will only do something if you piss him off, which isn't hard to do...so I'd watch myself if I were you." He scoffed. "But I doubt Itachi or Zetsu will touch you. Zetsu barely hangs around here and Itachi is sort of anti-social. He barely says anything."

She was counting them as he talked, which seemed kind of sad. A huge hope for her was she could add Konan to the 'Don't worry about it' list. That only left Sasori. Well...great. So she had a 0% chance of not getting hurt. 5 of the 9 members were bound to try to get their hands on her. This was such a fun math problem...

"Hey, so...Deidara told me about his 'retrieving' you. Seems to me that you were caught pretty easily. You really can't be an ANBU, can you?" She twitched in a bit of annoyance at this question.

"I'm not really an ANBU." She sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "The Hokage told me I had the potential to become an ANBU so he gave me the title for one mission. Which I never got to go on." She explained, her face growing hot with embarrassment. His laugh following her words didn't help either.

"Haha, that's brilliant. Sorry we took your title away from you, kid." He tousled her hair again before walking off with a wave of his hand. She huffed, brushing the fly away strands back in place. Having nothing else to do, she left the kitchen as well and headed down the opposite hallway, opals traveling in interest over the narrow pathway. It looked the same, but it seemed a lot tidier than the other. She wondered why that could be.

Her attention was grabbed by a muffled voice from one bedroom. It sounded like someone was chanting. Her feet shuffled towards one seemingly eerie door. Once in front of it, she felt the sudden chill shoot up her spine. Something was terribly wrong. The scream that emitted behind the door only added to that theory. Out of instinct, she reached out and slammed open the door. She wished she hadn't...

"Oh...God..." She brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide with terror. A silhouetted figure stood in the middle of the floor, where the body of a young girl, no older than 19, was lying. Blood covered her naked body, her eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling from her last moments. A large red circle was drawn underneath her in blood. The figure gave a manic laugh, something she almost immediately recognized. "...No..."

His head turned towards her. That crazy smirk was still built on his face. But there was something different with his appearance. His skin was black and white. He was covered in the maiden's blood, holding a pendant in his left hand while his scythe rested in his right. "Anaaaata...." He chuckled in a dark voice. Her body trembled and she took a step back. But before she had the chance to run, he grabbed her by the neck and yanked her inside, slamming the door behind her.

"No! Let go of me!" Her hands gripped at his wrist as he slammed her into the wall, lavender eyes laughing maniacally.

"Uh-uh, little dear. You've walked into my ritual and it's only fair that you join the beauty there." He pointed down at the lifeless girl. "She'd been sitting in here for too long. Want to take her place? Hmm?" He purred, tongue rolling out to run over her cheek and lips. Her eyes gazed at the symbol on the floor. Ritual?

"P-Please, Hidan-san...l-let go of me." She begged, only to have his tongue forced through her lips as she spoke. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit down hard on his tongue. He quickly yanked away, glaring at her before bringing his fist across her face, busting her lip.

"Stupid bitch." He snarled, sucking at his own tongue. "Mmm...No matter, it doesn't bother me. But that kind of hurt." He slid his tongue over her now bloody lip, grinning. "I love the taste of your blood, Anata." She shuddered as she continued to yank at her bound throat.

"You're fucking sick. Let me go, sick fuck!" She sputtered, only to succeed in having the grip tightened, cutting off her air supply for a few seconds. She began to groan through her blocked airway.

"Hm? Can't breathe, pet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning psychotically. "...How about this?" He turned his free hand towards him and bit down into the palm of his hand, which created a large stinging sensation in her own palm. She cried out and removed it from his wrist to stare in horror at the blood leaking from the bite wound.

"What the...fuck?!" She screeched, staring down at the floor where he still stood inside the large red circle. "This is a curse..." The symbol on the floor must have been his main priority. But how could he do that?! Her eyes widened. Her blood...maybe? She cursed silently to herself before struggling like a madwoman in his grip. "Let go, let go! I don't want to be in your fucking ritual!"

"Too little, too late, dear. Jashin-Sama might adore you." He sneered, snagging the front of her shirt and tearing it from her body in one swift moment. Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to jump out at any second. Oh God, not him...

"Hidan...what the hell are you doing...?" A voice asked from the now open door. She turned her eyes, seeing as she couldn't move her head anymore. It was Kakuzu, his snake-like green eyes glaring at the bloodied albino. "Do you know how pissed everyone will be if you kill her now? She just got here, save it for later, would you?" He shook his head as he walked in, slapping Hidan's hand from her throat as she coughed for air. The Jashinist cursed loudly as the man then began to fuck up his ritual circle.

"Fuck, Kakuzu! She walked in here!" He yelled, though being ignored as the older man turned to look at the still frightened Anata.

"Get out of here now, while you can." Was that meant as a threat...? She didn't stop to ask. She bolted from the room, stumbling into the next door to the right, which seemed to be the same one she'd woken up in. Taking deep breaths, she pulled herself upright and slowly closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Oh no...what the hell was that...?" She mumbled, putting a hand to her face. With a slow wobble, she made her way to the drawers and stole one of the bomber's shirts, throwing it over her head before turning to lay down on the bed. Her lip and cheek hurt and her hand was throbbing. "What in God's name could that have been...?" Instead of debating it, she tried her best to work on the bleeding hand. Once wrapped up, she laid down on the spare bed in the room and looked around.

Deidara's room had a bit of a lighter look than Sasori's did. Though he had no windows, his wall was a seemingly bright white, dresser and his own bathroom. His bed was covered in a silken sheet, so tempting, she wanted to steal it from his bed right there. On top of the dressers were small white birds, some missing parts of their bodies while others were fully completed and looked as if they were left there for show. She was curious and wanted so badly to get up and touch them. But after finding out what happened to her when they'd first caught her, she was afraid it would explode on her again.

Turning to her side, she tried her hardest to get to sleep, laying there for about an hour and a half before sitting up, looking exasperated. Every time she closed her eyes, that damned psycho's symbolic circle would invade her mind. She knew that when she saw that certain type of thing, or heard those words being chanted, she was too never go near the man.

Who was she kidding?! She never wanted to go near him! Sticking out her lower lip, Anata climbed from the bed and slowly, and cautiously, opened the bedroom door to head back into the hallway. On her way to the main room, she heard the distinct voices of two of the members. She stopped to listen.

"Who are we kidding? She's not needed. And if we keep her here, she's going to end up being Hidan's sacrifice in a number of days." This was Kakuzu's voice. Well, damn...so much for thanking her savior.

"Then don't bother with her, yeah! I'll take her!" Deidara's voice...they must have gotten back while she was trying to sleep.

"You guys act like she's not useful. She was nearly made an ANBU before we took her. Deidara has already tested her strength. She seems like someone who could really help us out, especially since we're so low on money." Kisame. Damn him for thinking she'd want to commit crime...

"Whatever. What makes you think she is trusthworthy of that privilege?" Kakuzu asked, making Anata roll her eyes. Privilege...it was almost laughable.

"She isn't yet. But with training and orders and a little learning of knowing her place, she could be one great kunoichi for this group." Kisame answered, his voice sounding a bit annoyed. Maybe because of everyone's attitude.

"And who exactly will do this?" The Zombie asked, also irritated. Deidara immediately replied.

"I said I will do it, un!" He exclaimed, nearly grinding his teeth through the words. "No one else here can teach her correctly but me! I think it best she is with me, hm!" Then there was a voice that she'd never expected in this conversation.

"Let me..." Sasori's voice muttered in a monotone voice. Sasori?! "If what you say is true, then we can't exactly let Hidan do what he wishes. And he doesn't ever come near me. He picks on you all the time, brat." There was a soft scowl, which was obviously Deidara.

"Sasori-Danna, you don't have patience or interest in taking this girl in. It's just not you, un!" Deidara told him, which only was answered with a glare from the puppet.

"Don't tell me things like you know so well, brat. I don't take lightly to it." He snarled, eyes wandering over to the hallway where Anata hid from view. "Come out from back there, Kohiki...it's embarrassing to think that you are actually unnoticable." She blushed at this and slowly walked from behind the hall wall.

"Sorry..." She squeaked, bowing her head towards all four of them. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped." Kisame brought a hand up to tousle her hair, making her face twist with a pout.

"Hear that kid? We're actually trying to save your butt from getting killed. Aren't you grateful?" He laughed and gave her that stupid sharky grin. "So you might be staying with Sasori." She tilted her head and turned to look at the puppet, who hadn't bothered to look towards her when she came in.

"But...Danna has no bed..." She replied, hating the thought of sleeping on that creepy floor. She'd already have issues sleeping with all those puppet creations hanging from the ceiling. The shark shrugged.

"I'm sure we can move one in for you. Or you can sleep in the room next to his. Because he doesn't sleep, he'll be able to hear anything." She nodded quickly at this.

"I like that a lot better." She sighed with relief as she looked at Sasori. He didn't seem to care either way, so she was happy. "Thank you..." Kakuzu didn't seem to care either, but he managed to respond as Deidara stormed off in what seemed to be a hissy fit.

"I'd rather not clean up more bloodspill from that idiot's room. But do us a favor and stay away from his room in all circumstances. You've seen how quickly he kills..." At this warning, Anata couldn't help but thank them again.

"I don't want to see that symbol again..." This brought the thought to her head once again, seeming to now haunt her forever. Nearly raped and killed and then saved. And then...wait...

Oh yeah. Being watched by the one man she can't stop wondering about.

* * *

**Me: Yay for gladness, I finished! 83 Here are the reviewers!**

_**xxlottexx**_

_**.Username**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**M.S**_

_**sasoismine**_

_**Me: Yaaaaay for reviewers! 83 Hopefor more, see ya next chappie!**_


	7. It's More Like Curiousity

**Hello, my faithful readers! How are all of ya? I'm alright, except I'm totally booked with every day life. e.e Now that I'm 17, it's like...okay, do this and that and make sure you have all this done so you can get into a good college. I don't even know what college I want yet. *sob* As long as it teaches good Veterinarian skills. Lol. **

**Oh and I've just discovered how SMALL my vocabulary is...damn big words. T.T**

**Alright, well...here's you're next chappie!**

**Chapter 7: **_**It's More Like Curiosity**_

She didn't know how this had managed to happen...she had told them earlier that she liked the idea of sleeping in a different room a lot more than sleeping in the puppet's room. So why the hell was her bed in there? The look on her face seemed almost terrified when she saw the small bed sitting in the corner of Sasori's room that night. It wasn't so much the thought of Sasori trying something, which she believed he wouldn't do, but the fact he'd probably be staring at her while she slept. Did he even sleep? She'd be sleeping with a man awake in the room all night, every night?

"I thought...I was sleeping in the next room..." She started, looking up at the blonde who had been the one who informed her that she wasn't going to be in her own room. His blue eye looked amused at her as his head tilted slightly.

"I'm not surprised you are afraid of Sasori-Danna, hm." He grinned. "He's actually the one who said we should put you inside his room." When she gave him the 'Why?' look, he responded. "Don't ask me, yeah. He's confused me just as much as he's confused you. He usually doesn't have the patience for anything, hm..."

"He really isn't...well..." She bit on her lip as she looked for the right words to say in this question. His laugh interrupted her, as he seemed to know what she was saying already.

"Don't even worry yourself about that! Sasori-Danna has no emotions except that annoying impatience of his, yeah! He's not going to take any interest in you. Most likely, he just doesn't want to waste his time walking to your room to check on you every 10 minutes, un..." He exclaimed, making her embarassment only rise as he continued to chuckle at her assumption.

"Thanks a lot, Deidara-San..." She replied, crossing her arms as she chewed on the inside of her lip. His hand slipped around to grab her face and pull it towards his again.

"He's not the one you should worry about anyway. You should be looking out for me, yeah." He stuck out his tongue enough to caress her lips, releasing her and walking away. Once out of sight, she brought her arms up and rubbed at her mouth.

"Yuck..." She groaned, shoulders slumping as she walked into the room, flopping onto the bed. She didn't bother to pull the covers on, seeing the room was rather warm. Sasori was not present in his room yet. The last time she'd seen him was when she was talking to everyone in the main room.

She turned on her back, noticing the many puppets hanging from the ceiling. Just counting them made her feel dizzy. She was still afraid to be in this room, remembering how pissed she'd made him for entering it last time. Why did he agree to let her sleep in there when he was angry at her for going through his stuff? He was...so confusing. The thoughts of him were actually overwhelming...she felt haunted by those cold brown eyes.

"Ugh! How many times have I thought about those eyes?" She screamed, sitting up fast with her head in both hands. She couldn't take this unknown fascination!

"What are you squawking about?" The emotionless voice asked from the doorway. She blinked and looked up, immediately feeling the familiar redness crawl up her cheeks. Great....he came in at the wrong time.

"Uhm...nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled nervously, placing her hands in her lap. He rose an eyebrow, obviously not believing her. She wouldn't either...not with the nervous way she spoke around him. He didn't reply, walking over to his work table and sitting down on the wooden chair. The silent minutes ticked by, the exception being the clinking and clunking of his puppets. "...Danna...?" The clinking stopped and she took this as a sign that he was listening. "Are you still upset...? I mean...I was confused when you said you wanted me to stay in your room. It surprised me..."

Sasori was quiet for a few seconds, which seemed to eat continuously at her anxiety. Another clunk against the table signaled her that he'd dropped what he was doing. When that wave of fiery red hair turned, she came to see the hard look upon his face and it sent tingles down her spine. He was still angry...wasn't he?

"I'll make one thing clear, Kohiki." He started, his chair spinning with him so his whole body faced her. "I should have maimed you for doing something you shouldn't have. But since I'm in charge of watching you now, you can eventually learn that playing the wrong games with me will get you in a lot of trouble. And you were moved in here because I'm not going to waste my time checking up on you."

She lowered her head. Deidara was absolutely right about that then. "Oh, and this little act you keep putting on...it makes you look pathetic. It aggravates me..." She felt a little offended now. She was supposed to learn to behave, but she wasn't allowed to put on an act of acting obediant? If she acted like herself, she'd probably get her ass kicked. "Go to sleep." Sighing deeply, she flopped back onto the bed, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

It wasn't long before she passed out.

When she awoke the next morning, Sasori was nowhere in sight. This made her feel a little relieved in a way. She stretched out and climbed from the bed, upset about the fact this wasn't all a dream. So everything had really happened. In one day, she'd nearly been raped 2 times, nearly killed by Sasori, and lost her first kiss to the little terrorist freak. She had to find a way out of here...any longer and she wouldn't last.

A loud rumble emitted from her belly. "Oop...need food..." She laughed at herself and stood up, walking into the kitchen where it was occupied by the shark and his partner. Now that she thought about it...Itachi looked too nice to be a member of the Akatsuki. Just something in his expression. "Morning, Kisame-San...Itachi-San." She waved lightly.

"Hey there, Kohiki." Kisame greeted whilst Itachi simply gave her a blank stare. "How are you holding up? Having fun?" He grinned, showing the rows of sharp teeth within his mouth.

"I wish." She replied, running a hand through her hair as she walked up to the cabinet. "Although a lot of you aren't as violent as I thought. Which is a good thing." She opened one of the cabinets. "You hungry?"

"Hell yeah." The shark ruffled her hair again. She was going to get tired of that sooner or later. "Oh...we're all violent, Kohiki. Some of us are just content inside the lair. Lucky for you. Or maybe not." She frowned, pulling out an old carton of eggs.

"Who put eggs in the cabinet?" She questioned, almost horrified at the sight and the smell lingering around the carton. Kisame's broad shoulders moved up in a casual shrug. "Oh, guys...this belongs in the fridge..."

"What? We don't cook." Kisame answered, leaning against the wall near the door. She tossed the eggs into the old garbage can at the side of the counter. "Don't worry about cooking all the time, Kohiki. We get food from outside too."

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to leave." She stated, closing her eyes. "Eh...I guess it's rice again." She grabbed one of the many bags of rice stowed away in the cupboard. It only took a few minutes to cook it and soon, she was shoveling it into her mouth with utmost disgrace. She was in the house with a bunch of men. What was the use of manners? "Is it alright, Itachi-san?" She asked the silent male who was slowly picking at his food.

"...It's fine." His voice was deep, rather sexy. The first time she'd heard it. She smiled.

"I'm glad. Where are the others?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Missions. Itachi and I are about to leave. Zetsu is still here though. So is Deidara, but Sasori is off doing his own thing somewhere around here." Anata's happy mood seemed to disappear. Being left alone with Deidara again wasn't her idea of a good day. In a way though, it was better than being by herself. She'd probably do something stupid again.

"I see. Well, you two please do well..." She replied, still mentally kicking herself for wishing the enemy to be safe. Kisame finished off his bowl and sat it down on the table just as Itachi rose to his feet.

"Thanks Kohiki, even if you don't mean it." He laughed, swinging his sword over his shoulder as they both exit the kitchen. Now that she was alone, she could take the opportunity to look around for any places to slip out that didn't include the front door. She stood up, dropping the dishes into the sink before making her way into the main room. The urge to bolt out the front door itself was so tempting, but she refrained. Instead, she headed down one of the hallways, scanning every area for any escape routes.

10 minutes later, she found herself growing incredibly frustrated. There were no openings anywhere. The place was closed off, all except for the windows in some of the rooms and the front door. Most likely the roof door as well. She kicked the wall next to her, crossing her arms as she stomped almost childishly back to the main room.

"Ahhh, there you are. Almost thought you tried a hasty escape, yeah." Deidara grinned from his sitting position on the couch. She shuddered a bit, knowing how much this blonde seemed to creep her out.

"Wouldn't try it...there's no point." She said, her eyes narrowed slightly. She really disliked this guy...no matter how many times he'd save her. She just didn't like him. He was cocky and arrogant as far as she knew.

"Well, you're smart. I'll give you that." He replied, shrugging his shoulders and then licking his upper lip. "I ate the rest of that rice you left sitting in the pot, un..." She nodded, really uncaring whether he did or not. "Hey, what's with your dull expression?" He stood up and walked over to her, making her instinctively step backwards. "...Hnn..."

"Nothing, Deidara-San...I don't feel well." She replied, her tone seeming kind of smart, which made the blonde's blue eye narrow in anger, right before she felt the hard slap to her cheek.

"Drop the attitude, Kohiki, yeah..." He snapped, leaning over to look at her face, which was now red on one side. Her hard stare did not change. "You know...next time you get in trouble, I think I'll back off." He smirked lightly and turned around. "See how far you get without my help, hm."

"My act aggravates Danna. Might as well end it, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as his head turned back round to glare at her.

"So you only listen to him now, hm?" He questioned, his voice laced with annoyance. "Didn't know you were into the fake human..." Her cheeks flushed in her own anger now.

"Into? Not exactly. But he's a lot more intimidating than you are. And I find it more reasonable to listen to him than to someone who acts younger than he really is." This seemed to irritate Deidara and he took it upon himself to grab her again, snagging both wrists in one hand and holding them high above her head as he pushed her into the wall. What was with this boy and his aggressive personality...?

"I'm tired of listening to you, Kohiki..." He growled, the mouth on his hand grabbing a hold of the shirt she'd taken from his room and ripping the front to shreds. "Took my clothes too, hm? How nice..." He lowered his gaze upon her partially bared upper body.

"Is this how it'll turn out every time?" She asked, hard expression unchanging. "You'll start something and be interrupted every time?" She couldn't really hide the beating of her heart, though her words were strong, her mind was weak and she realized how stupid she had been to talk like that.

"Not really...this time, it'll definitely go farther, un." The smirk that crossed his face brought new chills through her body. As she opened her mouth to retaliate, she didn't have the chance for it only came out a gasp as his hand slipped right through the front of her pants and was touching her bare with those fingers.

"A-Ah! What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" She squeaked, her head pressing back into the wall behind her as he neared her face with his and pressed his forehead against her own.

"Go ahead, Kohiki. Make some noise. It's only me and you in here, yeah..." He chuckled, letting the tongue slip out over her folds, making her eyes widen as her cheeks flamed and a moan slipped from her throat.

"D-Don't...Deidara-San...stop." Her arms pulled down on his grip, though unable to slip through and her legs seemed to grow weak under her own weight. She'd never felt anything close to this and she didn't like it...but did her body?

"Oh, backing out now?" He frowned lightly, leaning towards her ear. "We haven't started yet, hm..." She twitched, pulling her head away from him as far as she possibly could. She was about to reply when he suddenly pulled away from her and his hand slid back out of her pants. "What the fuck, dammit?"

Anata managed to open her eyes again when her hands were free, immediately catching the red-haired puppet that stood behind the blonde with his emotionless expression intact. From his fingers emitted the chakra strings and the other ends were attached to Deidara. "Sasori-Danna..." Her face showed surprise, as well as the blonde's.

"Brat, I'm forbidding you from putting your hands on her anymore..." Sasori stated, dropping the strings and Deidara turned to face him with the pissy look on his face.

"Forbid me? Who the hell says you can forbid me, yeah?" He asked, clenching his fists together as Sasori's brown eyes narrowed. Another cold shiver. Anata found his glare to be much more frightening than anything.

"Because you are easy to control and I'm in charge of her, so keep your hands to yourself. Your boyish horomones are a nuisance." Deidara's face flushed at these words and it was easy to tell he refrained from starting a fight with his partner right then and there.

"Danna, you're crazy." Deidara chuckled as Sasori dropped the strings. He lifted his hand and slipped one finger into his mouth as his eyes turned to Anata. Her face went up in four thousand colors of red before her eyebrows pushed together in a glare. "I'm sorry you can't feel this kind of stuff, yeah. You'd be more into it than Hidan." He laughed again and walked away.

Once he'd disappeared down the hall, Sasori's attention turned back to her. She twitched, immediately dropping her head to avoid looking him in the face. Her arms crossed over her chest to hide her body, her legs still trembling under her. Irritation once again crossed the puppet's features, the only expression he seemed to have.

"Kohiki...come." He ordered as if she were a dog. Rather than complain, she gulped once and drug herself across the floor after him, forcing her feet to pick up as he seemed to be walking at quite a fast pace. He pushed open the door to his room and walk in, leaving it open for her to slide in. Without waiting for him to tell her, she closed the door behind her and slowly sat down on her bed, her head still lowered.

"You seem to get into a lot of trouble, don't you...?" He questioned, taking his seat on the chair next to the tables.

"...I'm sorry..." She mumbled, her hands clenching in the torn shirt. She heard him scoff.

"I didn't ask for an apology. Raise your head. I told you I'm tired of your weak act." She didn't have to be asked twice. Her head quickly rose to see his dark brown eyes staring her down, almost as if challenging her. She was hesitant to say anything. But she managed to.

"Sasori-Danna...it's not an act." His expression didn't change. "...You scare me..." As much as she hated to admit it, it was the truth. She was raised not to fear and that's why she was nearly made an ANBU. She was strong-willed, powerful, and she feared very little. But Sasori...well, he was a whole other deal. She had never met anyone like him. Silent, cold, inhuman...fearful.

"Is that so...?" His voice was filled with an unknown amusement. She didn't break eye contact with him. "...Drop your arms, Anata..." Her features turned to surprise, mainly from what he said. But he'd also called her by her first name. Had Deidara's words really gotten to him?

"B-But..." She stuttered, pressing her arms tighter to her chest. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me do it for you..." She shuddered and forced herself to obey, letting her arms drop from her chest and to her sides, letting the torn cloth fall over and expose her upper body. She was greatful for the undercovering. She brought her gaze back up to his. His expression was still unchanged. He really didn't have any other emotions...what did she expect from a puppet?

"D-Danna...?" She murmured, her hands pressed into her lap as she watched him. His wooden hands twitched.

"Why do you look that way?" He asked. At the sight of her confused expression, he continued. "...your face." He was talking about her embarassment. She let out a shuddery sigh.

"I...well...I'm...half naked..." She replied, unable to come up with anything else to say. The smirk that slipped over his lips gave her a bad feeling. His hand lifted, motioning for her to come towards him. She obeyed, steadily moving towards him and stopping when she was close enough.

She felt his cold grasp on her body and she was pulled into his lap, her back pressed into his chest as his hands slid over her waist, one reaching up to grab her bare shoulder. "D-Danna...what are you...?" His hand clapped over her mouth, sealing her words.

"Shush. You are to let me do what I wish." She closed her eyes, sighing weakly against his palm. What was this he was showing? Curiousity? She could feel his free hand exploring her body, sending shivers up her spine.

She muffled words through his hand, which he allowed by moving it from her lips. "Danna...it feels weird..." Why wasn't she fighting him? She'd fought against the other two, but pulling away from Sasori was the last thing on her mind. She didn't hear him reply, but he took a grip on her throat and pressed her back once again, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

He couldn't feel anything...there was nothing happening within him. Was this what Deidara had been saying? Why was he letting the brat's words reach him like this? It didn't bother him...but he was interested in this look that kept crossing her face when her body was touched. "Do not ever do anything stupid...to get yourself in trouble like you did today. No longer are you allowed to be touched like this by anyone else. If you do...you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

When she tried to reply, a gasp left her throat when his hand cupped her roughly. "Ahn...y-yes...Danna..." She whimpered, just as he released her and pushed her from his lap.

"Get dressed...there's spare clothes in that drawer." He turned away from her, back to his puppets. With her legs still shaking, she stumbled to the dresser and grabbed the clothes in there, quickly dressing up without bothering to see if he was actually watching her. "I'm taking you with me today. I want to see your skills. The brat can stay here." She blinked a few times.

Here was her chance to find an escape...

**Me: Whoooo, finally! I can't believe how long that took! T.T**

**Sasori: ..........I'm not like that...**

**Me: Yes you are. Seriously...if Deidara had said that to you, you definitely would have tried to figure out what he meant.**

**Sasori: ...**

**Me: *sighs and write reviewers***

_xxlottexx_

_AnotherWonderfulUsername_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_sasoismine_

**Me: Awww, only 3? *sad face***

**Sasori: So is your next chapter going to take forever too?**

**Me: It just might if you don't STFU. Oh, hey everyone! I bought a picture from a girl on Deviantart for this story. Hopefully it comes in soon! I spent a lot of money on it so you better like it! See you next time!**


End file.
